1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device having a microstructure and a semiconductor element over one substrate, and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, research on micro machine systems called MEMS has been actively undertaken. MEMS is an abbreviation of MicroElectroMechanical System, and may be called simply a micromachine. A micromachine generally refers to micro devices in which a microstructure having a three dimensional structure which is movable and an electron circuit having a semiconductor element are integrated by semiconductor micromachining technologies. The above microstructure differs from a semiconductor element in having a three-dimensional structure and a movable portion. Further, it may have functions of switches, variable capacitors, actuators, and the like.
Since a micromachine can control microstructures inside itself using electron circuits, unlike a conventional device which is controlled by central processing using a computer, it can be constructed as an autonomous decentralized system. An autonomous decentralized system can perform a series of operations of processing information obtained with a sensor by an electronic circuit and working through an actuator.
There have been many studies on such micromachines (Reference 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2004-1201). In Reference 1, a thin film mechanical device which is crystallized is disclosed.